


I fell for you (literally I'm in pain)

by idioticfangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - no shadowhunters or vampires, Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Getting knocked out, M/M, Malec, Mortals, Or warlocks, Simon is not badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Simon thought that it was a good idea to try to help the pretty girl getting mugged instead of, say, calling the police, was a mystery.  It was a terrible idea.  But all the best relationships start with them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell for you (literally I'm in pain)

"Alright guys, see you next week!" Simon yelled over his shoulder as he left, leaving the rest of his band mates to mess around, and probably change the name of the band while he was gone. It was dark, they had been practicing for hours without actually getting anything done, and he wanted to get home to spend the next few hours playing his new video game. He had been thinking while they were meant to be practicing, and had found a way to solve the level he was stuck on.

Lost in his headphones, his mind filled with gaming tips and cheats, Simon didn't hear the first few screams. It was a miracle he heard any; a temporary lull in the heavy bass and thudding drums leaving his ears free for the shrill cries that pierced the night air. He nearly passed it off as a stray cat that had got stuck in a dustbin, until he heard a distinctly female voice yell, "Fuck off!" Even as desperate as he was to get home without incident, it was hard to pass that off as a cat.

Pulling his headphones out of his ears somewhat reluctantly, Simon cautiously made his way over to a small alley leading off the main road. The yells intensified as he got closer, until he was standing in the opening. There was a girl there, about his age, trying in vain to fight off a much larger man. her dark hair was falling out of its careful style, and one high heeled shoe was lying further down the alley, joined by the other one a second later as the girl desperately kicked it towards her attacker. Eyes wide, she searched for something to help her, a smile breaking out on her pale face when she saw Simon.

Her reaction spurred Simon, reminding him that he was there to help. He ran over to them, grabbing the man's hand as he leaned back to punch the girl, relishing the look of surprise as the attacker became the attackee. However, reflecting upon what he had just done, Simon realized that now he was going to be the one getting punched, and, although he was tall, he had never been particularly strong. He raised his arms to defend himself, stumbled backwards, tripped over a high heeled shoe. He felt a rain of punches, and then, nothing.

.........

Today was so not Izzy's day. First, she couldn't find anything halfway decent to wear for her date, then she had burnt herself with the hair straighteners. The date had gone terribly, he was boring as shit and not even that good looking, leaving her to walk home alone, and on the way she had got mugged. Now she had no phone, no purse and no keys, and she was stuck in A&E with some idiot who had got himself knocked out instead of helping her. Oh, and when she had managed to use the hospital phone to call her brothers, she had got as far as, "Alec, I'm in A&E" before he yelled that he was on his way and hung up. So her brothers thought she was dying and would never let her out on her own again.

Speak of the devil (with Jace, sometimes literally), they both came tearing down the corridor. Nurses looked faintly alarmed at tow blurs sprinting past, a blond one blasting curses whilst the other, darker one apologized slightly behind him.

Izzy sighed, readjusting her 'saviour', who was currently drooling on her shoulder, and waited for her brothers to see her.

"What the hell happened?" Jace burst out, panting slightly.

"I swear we leave you alone for like five minutes and you get sent to hospital!" Alec complained, eyes flicking over Izzy as he tried to work out what was wrong with her, whilst she rolled her eyes and waited for him to come to the conclusion that she was completely uninjured.

"You're okay?" Alec asked, quieting down, "What happened?"

Izzy shrugged, dislodging the sleeping idiot, although if half-dragging him to the hospital hadn't woken him then nothing would.

"I got mugged," Izzy winced as Jace swung his head up to eye her angrily, "it's not that bad, they didn't hurt me. This idiot," she gestured towards him with her chin, "tried to help, and got himself knocked out for his troubles." Jace snorted.

"My hero," he muttered sarcastically, and, although Izzy had been thinking the same thing, she felt a flash of unreasonable anger towards Jace's easy dismissal of the boy who had tried to help. Before she could word it, however, a nurse called her forwards.

A quick inspection revealed that the boy had concussion, but Izzy was fine. Another quick inspection revealed the boys name and address. Simon Lewis. She glanced at him, taking in his features, floppy brown hair that fell over his face, glasses that she had managed to save, and a scar on his forehead, shaped a little like a star, that was revealed when the doctor moved his hair to check for injury. 

Alec, bless his too-kind heart, offered to drive Simon home, which resulted in an interesting few minutes heaving him bodily into the car, with Jace complaining the entire time.

It didn't take long to find Simon's apartment, and, luckily, the lights were on, so they didn't have to fiddle with his spectacularly large set of keys.

"Don't forget, we're dropping him off and leaving immediately," Jace said for about the 50th time, following it up with a mutinous mutter of, "why am I even here in the first place."

Alec rolled his eyes, managing not to remind Jace that he wasn't actually doing anything, considering it was Alec that was nearly drowning under the entire weight of Simon (still asleep! It was a bloody talent), and knocked on the door. It was flung open almost immediately, and someone was saying, "Simon you idiot you're like two hours late I was so worried why didn't you answer you - oh my God, Simon!" The speaker was a pretty redhead who trailed off after seeing Simon, gaze flickering suspiciously between the four of them.

"My sister got mugged, "Alec explained, before she came to an understandable but completely ridiculous conclusion that they were here to murder her and all her friends or something, "and Simon tried to help and he got knocked out. He's got a concussion but he should be fine. Can we?" The girl nodded and they manhandled him inside and onto the couch.

When he was as comfortable as they could make him, the girl smiled fondly at Simon, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Trust Simon to get in this mess. Oh! I'm Clary, by the way," she grinned as they introduced themselves in turn, "I'm Simon's best friend."

"Just best friend?" Jace winked, causing Clary to frown.

"Yeah, just, yeah. Would you like some tea?" Alec shook his head, opening his mouth to give an excuse to leave, but Jace beat him to it.

"Yes, please! I'll help you make it?" he offered, following Clary into the kitchen, leaving Alec and Izzy staring open-mouthed after him.

"Traitor," Alec muttered, as Izzy nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later, Alec was already bored. He kept up a facade of polite disinterest as Jace flirted with Clary, but anyone who knew him could tell that he was fighting not to literally sleep right there and then. Eventually he sent a quick text, and, upon receiving an almost immediate reply, stood up.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I'm off. Gotta go see Magnus. Tell Simon I said hi!" He snagged the keys out of Jace's coat pocket and left. There was silence, broken only by the sound of a car pulling away, until Jace jumped up.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore, "He took the car!"

Izzy sighed, groaning internally, and Clary bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Guess you're gonna be here a while," she said, picking up their empty mugs and sauntering back to the kitchen, Jace following like the lovesick puppy he was.

More cups of tea, several pointless conversations about the weather and many voicemails on Alec's phone later, they were beginning to outstay their welcome. It was late, conversation had tun dry, and not even Jace's charm could prevent Clary from looking like she wanted to throw them out but was too polite to do so. More out of principal than anything even resembling hope, Izzy dialled Alec's number, and was so surprised when someone answered that she very nearly hung up.

"Hello?"

"Magnus?" she recognised the slightly foreign accent of her brother's boyfriend.

"Isabelle, hello!" he was the only person who got away with calling her Isabelle, "What can I do for you?"

"We need a lift back, Alec took the car," she explained.

"Ah yes, Alexander told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Fine, Magnus, I just want to go home and sleep."

"I'll talk to Alexander. He'll pick you up soon."

"You're a wizard, Magnus, you know that?"

"It has been mentioned before. Goodnight, Isabelle."

"Goodnight," she hung up and turned to Jace and Clary, "Magnus is talking to him. He'll be here soon." 

Jace muttered something which sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

"What's going on?" The three of them looked over to the sofa, where Simon was propped up on his elbows, looking around blearily. He caught sight of Izzy and said, "You're the girl who was getting mugged!"

She smiled, "Yeah, but most people just call me Izzy. It's quicker. This is Jace. Uh, you're at your place, if you didn't know, we took you back. You have a concussion. Thanks for helping, by the way."

"Did it work?"

"Nah, but it's the thought that counts." Jace looked like he had something to say about that, so she kicked him until he nodded. Simon merely laughed apologetically. He glanced up at Izzy, looking earnestly back at him, and tried to draw up the courage to ask her out. She was way too pretty for him, but he'd had his fair share of rejections and knew how to take it. He could always pass it off as the concussion. Before he could even open his mouth to try and form the words, her phone bleeped. She checked it, before turning to Jace and saying, "Alec is outside. We'd better go before he leaves again." Waving and thanking Clary for her hospitality, Izzy left before Simon could voice his thoughts. He watched as Jace and Clary arranged to meet up, and it stung to see them do what he didn't have the guts to do. He stood, planning on going to bed and sleeping off his ridiculously large crush and headache, when he saw a piece of paper on the table next to him. He picked it up to read it. There was a phone number, and a note written underneath.

"Simon,  
I think I should take you out as a thank you for saving me ;-)  
Izzy (the girl who got mugged) xxx  
P.S. There is no way in hell I am going on a double date with Clary and Jace"

Simon grinned, already saving the number in his phone.


End file.
